1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin processing device that judges the genuineness of entered coins, stores genuine coins separately for each denomination, and pays out coins according to the amount of change.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic vending machine, a money changing machine and various types of service devices have a coin processing device that judges the genuineness of entered coins, selects and stores only genuine coins separately for each denomination, and pays out the stored coins according to the amount of the change.
The coin processing device of this type comprises the following three components.
The first component is coin selecting means for judging the genuineness of entered coins, and sorts out the coins into genuine coins from counterfeit coins.
The second component is coin storage means disposed below the coin selecting means, for storing selected genuine coins. So called integrated type coin tubes are used for the coin storage means in which a plurality of coin tubes whose internal diameters are different from one another are integrately formed, into which selected genuine coins are loaded separately for each denomination.
The third component is change payment means disposed below the coin storage means, for paying out the coins from the integrated type coin tubes of the coin storage means according to the amount of change.
Each of the above components is mounted in the device main body.
When a coin processing device that has the above described components is used in different countries, it must match with the feature of the coins being used in respective countries, especially, external diameters of the coins being used. Therefore, in a conventional coin storage device which uses integrated type coin tubes each having different internal diameters, it is necessary to match the internal diameters of these coin tubes with the external diameters of the currency of the country in which the coin processing device is installed.
So, in order to manufacture such a coin processing device operable in each country, it is necessary to manufacture the integrated type coin tubes for each country, which have internal diameters matched with the currency of each country, which has increased the manufacturing cost of the coin processing device.
Further, if the diameter of a coin in use changes in a country, a new integrated type coin tubes which include an internal diameter corresponding to the changed diameter of the coin must be manufactured, which has also increased the manufacturing cost of the coin processing device.